The Daughter of Jack Sparrow
by J. B Jazz
Summary: Ever since she was born, Jessica Anderson has never known the true identity of her father. But, when she is kidnapped by a band of pirates, she soon finds out who her father is and must choose between the man she loves or the father tha she never knew.


**Chapter One: The Reason**

Jessica Anderson walked down the dirty streets of Tortuga, stepping over the men passed out on the sidewalks. She had learned long ago that Tortuga was an awful place but it had only grown worse as she grew up. Why had her mother chosen this place to raise her? Their family had enough money. Why didn't they just live in somewhere proper like Port Royal?

As she passed the town's bakery, she spotted about eight little children playing in the streets. As soon as a little boy saw her, he let out a shriek and ran after her. He hugged her leg and looked up at her with giant brown eyes. He resembled a puppy that had been kicked too many times.

"Jessie, will you come and play with us?" He asked her, softly. Jessica smiled at him.

"I'm sorry John, I'm afraid I can't," she replied. "My mother's throwing a party and she'll be livid if I'm late again." A little girl with blonde hair ran up to her.

"Please Jessie! You always play fair and we're playing pirates!" The girl begged eagerly. "You could be Captain Jack Sparrow if you wanted to."

Jessica gave in and received a little wooden sword from one of the boys. She loved to play pirates. Especially Captain Jack Sparrow. She always got to play him because she was the oldest. She was 17 and the other children were no older than 10. They would play her crew and would swordfight and sing till the evening came.

* * *

Miss Cecilia Anderson stared at the door, ready to jump on her daughter's case the moment it opened. The party guests were already arriving and her daughter was late. Again. She was always playing that ridiculous game of pirates the children on the streets found amusing. And Jessica always insisted on playing Jack Sparrow. If her daughter knew the truth, she would never play that pirate again without thinking very hard about it.

Eighteen years ago, in a tavern in the town of Tortuga, Cecilia Anderson came face to face with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. They started conversing and you know how Jack has a way with the women (wink, wink!!).

When Cecilia woke up the next morning, she found that she was alone. All that was left of Jack was a note and a small gold chain with a charm of the letter J attached to it. The note read:

_My Dear Cecilia,_

_Sincerely sorry about the early departure. My first mate, Barbosa, wants to get an early start to get to some kind of treasure. It belonged to Cortez, I think. I have given you this necklace to have so that when I return to Tortuga, I'll know who you are and I will save you from this town. A good girl like you ought to get out of a town like this. And you are good, Cecilia, you are good._

_I have to go or Barbosa will kill me. I will be back, I promise._

_Love Always,_

_Jack_

Later that week, Cecilia found out she was pregnant. It was to be a girl. Cecilia decided to name the baby Jessica and give her the necklace of her father's. The only reason that she decided to raise her daughter in Tortuga was that when Jack came back, he would take them away from that wretched town as he had promised. She had waited 18 years and still believed that he would return. She tried to make her self believe a lie. When she woke up every morning, she would instantly run to the window, hoping that there would be the ship there that had carried Jack to her. But every morning was the same. No ship. No Jack. Only drunks passed out on the streets, tarts giggling and the children playing.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Cecilia could see Jessica's eye's peer about to make sure her mother wasn't there. When Jessica caught sight of her mother, she grumbled and entered the room. Cecilia almost giggled, but forced herself to stay cross. She folded her arms and stared right at Jessica.

"Where have you been, young lady?" She asked her. The guests shifted to see who Cecilia was being strict to. She caught one of the guest's eyes, grabbed Jessica by the arm, and dragged her up the spiral staircase into Jessica's room.

"Where have you been?" Cecilia asked, her voice rising with frustration. Jessica slumped onto her bed and touched her party gown.

"I was with the children, mother. They enjoy playing with me," Jessica replied. "They say I play fair."

Cecilia caught herself before she let out an 'awww' and sat next to Jessica. She grasped Jessica's hands and stared into her eyes.

"Jessica, this party is very important," Cecilia whispered. "We could receive new customers and…I could buy you those shoes you've wanted all…"

Jessica pushed her mother away and stood up. She walked over to her balcony that showed a view to the ocean.

"I don't want shoes! I want to be away from this awful rock that you call home!" Jessica cried and whirled around to face her mother. "Why are we staying here

anyway?!"

Cecilia stared at her daughter in silence. She couldn't tell Jessica that she was the illegitimate child of a pirate. The secret would get out somehow and who knows what would happen to them both. She stood up, quietly and walked to the door.

"Put the gown on," she breathed. "You will join us downstairs." Cecilia disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
